Hacia las puertas de la Reencarnación
by IskVentus
Summary: Levi es un gato con la capacidad de transformación en diferentes estados. Cuando un hombre rico y de negocios lo salva que empezará una lucha para mantenerse en una forma humana para demostrarle a aquel hombre sus sentimientos sin saber que eso conllevarña a un sin fin de problemas.


_**Esta es una historia que se sitúa en un universo alterno nada relacionado al mundo donde se sitúa Shingeki no Kyojin. **_

_**Nota Aclaratoria: A lo largo de este escrito se encontrarán con varias transformaciones pasando desde animal, bestia (El cual es un humanoide pero con rasgos de animales como es el vello, orejas, colas y la forma de su hocico), humanoide (Se le mantienen las orejas y la cola) y humano**_

_**No poseo ninguno de estos personajes, solo los tomé para realizar estos escritos. Espero sean de su agrado. **_

Mi vida nunca fue fácil, desde que tengo memoria que siempre tuve que aprender a cómo sobrevivir en este maldito mundo, lleno de humanos. Humanos, esos seres que caminan en dos pies, unos con unos elegantes trajes mientras otros, la gran mayoría se esconde y refugia en alberges, son esos los que se preocupan de nosotros los animales de las calles. Pero no fue mi caso, mi caso fue completamente diferente.

Abrí mis ojos despertando en una enorme caja de cartón, ahí había más como yo de diferentes colores, algunos tenían manchas y otros eran más grandes. Yo era el más pequeño de ahí y cuando digo pequeño hablo en todo sentido. No hacía mucho había nacido ya que no podía mantenerme en pie como mis similares y veía muy borroso algunas cosas. Mi estómago rugía por algo de alimento, agua, algo. Pero la suerte de ese día fue otra, nadie nos miró. Esos humanos estaban muy metidos en su mundo, en su trabajo olvidándose que además de ellos hay otros seres, otras especies en su maldito mundo que necesitan de ayuda. Pero qué van a ver ellos. Si son todos iguales, son egoístas, crueles y déspotas.

Esa noche trate de acercarme a los que estaban adentro de la caja, estaban todos arrinconados en una esquina dándose calor y cuando traté de hacer lo mismo para obtener algo de temperatura me empujaron gruñendo enfurecidos.

Me alejé, no quería tener problemas y menos resultar herido así que me fui al otro extremo de la caja y traté de conciliar el sueño intentando recordar algo. Pero nada vino a mi mente lo primero que había visto fueron esos enormes muros de cartón y los maullidos de los otros que estaban conmigo.

Lentamente fui viendo como algunos humanos se acercaban a ellos, los acariciaban y los cargaban acariciándoles las orejas. Se veía agradable ya que muchos entrecerraban sus ojos. Al parecer se sentía bien esa sensación y con algo de miedo intenté acercarme al borde de la caja a ver si alguno quería tomarme, pero de inmediato se alejaron llevándose a dos de ellos. Al parecer ellos tendrían un nuevo hogar, lejos de ese asqueroso callejón.

Al día siguiente se llevaron a tres más y quedaba solo uno más y yo. Levantándome en dos patas logré apoyarme en el borde y mirar. Todos caminaban tan apresurados como si nada importara, solo llegar a su destino y así empezar un nuevo día. De pronto una pequeña se acercó a la caja la cual ya estaba a punto de desarmarse y me levantó. Algo asustado me quede quieto al no saber qué hacer y me llevó a su pecho pero cuando logró sentir un suave palpitar sentí un fuerte golpe cayendo adentro de la caja nuevamente. Una señora parecida a ella la regañaba, se veía enfurecida y me señalaba con su dedo. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

Me sacudí un poco viendo como levantaba al otro gato y se lo entregaba a la pequeña la cual feliz se alejó de ahí. Volví a ponerme en dos patas viendo como la pequeña se alejaba cada vez más.

Solo. Ya no había nadie en mi pequeño hogar de cartón. Emití un suave maullido a ver si alguien se acercaba a la caja pero no había caso, todos pasaban de largo sin si quiera mirar el lugar por donde provenía tal maullido.

Cuantos días habrían pasado desde que desperté ahí… ¿dos? ¿cinco? No lo sabía pero estaba muerto de sed y de hambre. Desde que había abierto los ojos no había bebido ni comido nada. Si quería sobrevivir en ese cruel mundo debía hacer algo y levantándome nuevamente en mis patas traseras me apoyó en el borde intentando brincar para salir, para mi sorpresa fue que cuando logré dar un pie en la acera recibí una sola patada en mi vientre por un humano que caminaba distraído. Me alejé lo más rápido de la muchedumbre, ese no era un lugar seguro donde estar o donde conseguir bebida o comida.

Llegué a una tubería que dejaba escapar escasas gotas de agua pero afortunadamente había una pequeña poza de la cual bebí un poco para saciar mi sed. Mi estómago rugía y no sabía dónde conseguir algo de comida y siguiendo mi instinto seguí un delicioso aroma que me llevó hasta un callejón largo sin salida, al fondo había un enorme tacho de basura de donde desprendía ese olor. Subiéndome de caja en caja logré llegar hasta arriba y poder esnifar con mayor detención esos restos de comida. Estaban muy al fondo así que estuve pensando unos instantes como llegar a ellos cuando un enorme trueno me hizo caer adentro del basurero. No lo pensé dos veces, fue como si esa caída no importara con el hambre que tenía, pero lentamente si fue importando ya que el agua empezaba a caer. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y de a poco sentí como el basurero se iba llenando. Traté de dar brincos para llegar al borde del basurero y salir de ahí, pero estaba extremadamente alto y yo solo era un gato enano.

Salté una y otra y otra vez empezando a asustarme, el agua ya me llegaba hasta arriba de las piernas y si no hacía algo pronto moriría ahogado.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve adentro moviendo mis patas intentando salir para no ahogarme. Mucha agua ya había tragado asustado y en un intento desesperado por salir, que logré llegar hasta el borde y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía logré salir de ahí cayendo a un charco de lodo que se había formado.

Estaba cansado, mis patas ya no podían mantenerme en pie, no había logrado comer nada y a duras penas me pude hidratar cuando de pronto sentí el gruñido de algo en frente mío.

Un perro callejero gruñía en frente de mí. Intenté levantarme pero mis patas no me respondían y mientras más trataba de hacerlas responder más cansado quedaba cuando de pronto sentí los dientes del perro incrustarse en mi cuello y zamarrearme de un lado a otro.

De pronto dejé de respirar y todo se vio oscuro a mí alrededor sintiendo un fuerte ardor en mi cuello. ¿Acaso me lo había descuartizado de una sola mordida? También me dolía mucho mi pata derecha y una de mis orejas estaba colgando a duras penas. De milagro que no me había matado pero, ¿tendría fuerzas para salir adelante? Quizás era mejor dejarme llevar por la muerte…a ver si reencarnaba en algo con mejor fortuna. Me levanté con la poca energía que tenía, estaba cansado, mi cuello dolía mucho, mi oreja sangraba y mi pata hacia que cojeara pero logré salir del asqueroso callejón llegando a la acera por donde pasaban todos.

Solo me tiré a un costado de un muro, estaba caliente ya que el sol le había dado hace poco, así que aquel calor me sentó de maravilla. Pero creo que no sería suficiente para seguir adelante ya que solo quise sentir el calor de los rayos del sol una última vez antes de decirle adiós a ese mundo.

De pronto, una sombra interfirió con la calidez de aquellos rayos, pero curiosamente esa sombra también desprendía un resplandor sin igual. Como si fuera el mismo sol el que tenía en frente de mí. Se acercó cada vez más y creyendo que mi fin se acercaba, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el sueño.


End file.
